MLP una mejor Vida
by thesavermaldito YT
Summary: La historia habla de Álvaro, un chico de 16 años que, debido a unos sucesos, tuvo que cambiar de familia y de ciudad, pasando a vivir a Canterlot, donde consigue llevar una vida mejor a las anteriores y donde, más adelante, protagonizará un papel nunca esperado por él.
1. El instituto Canterlot High

Capítulo 1: El instituto Canterlot High

Hola, mi nombre es Álvaro, soy traceur, lo que significa que sé hacer parkour, soy otaku, lo que significa que me gusta el anime, y soy brony, lo que significa que me gusta My little pony, tengo 16 años y el pelo castaño oscuro tirando a negro, no suelo peinarme mucho, ya que pienso que eso de peinarse es de pijos, y por lo general, no suelo ser ni muy amistoso ni muy mala gente, y os voy a contar una historia que muy pocos creeréis. Era un día normal para todos, pero distinto para mí, ya que había cambiado de familia y de ciudad, había ido a vivir a Canterlot y mi instituto fue el reconocido Canterlot High, yo suelo vestirme con una chaqueta de deporte gris claro con capucha y toques de negro, unos pantalones de chándal gris oscuro con 4 bolsillos, dos de ellos con cremallera, y un puño formandose en el tobillo, playeros azules con retoques de gris en la parte externa y unos guantes negros con punta recortada, me hallaba frente a una estatua de un caballo encima de un bloque con cuatro espejos de piedra que, sorprendentemente, eran como espejos de verdad.

Álvaro- Aquí estoy, mi nuevo instituto, otra vez pasará lo mismo, prepárate para una vida dificil, Álvaro.

Me dije a mí mismo, luego escuché una gran multitud de personas frente a la puerta, me aproximé a preguntar qué pasaba.

Álvaro- Qué ocurre?

\- Rainbow Dash ha vuelto a gastar una de sus bromas pesadas, esta vez se ha pasado de la raya-

me contestó una chica de piel verde claro, pelo azul verdoso claro con una mecha blanca.

Álvaro- Rainbow Dash?

\- La capitana de todos y cada uno de los clubs de deporte de Canterlot High, ¿cómo es que no la conoces?-

me contestó una chica de piel rosa y pelo rosa algo más oscuro.

Álvaro- Soy nuevo, aunque el nombre me sonaba de algo.

Pinkie Pie- Anda, con razon no te podía reconocer, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, yo conozco a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Canterlot High, si quieres te puedo enseñar el instituto, considérame tu primera amiga, por cierto, ¿tú como te llamas?

Álvaro(dándole su mochila a Pinkie)- Mi nombre es Álvaro, ¿podrías sujetarme esto?

Pinkie Pie- Vale, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Álvaro- Encargarme personalmente de que abra la puerta.

Dicho esto empezé a correr hacia un lado de la valla de las escaleras, había un árbol al lado y el tejado que soportaba las letras de Canterlot High no estaba muy alto que digamos, pillé carrerilla, salté hacia la valla, seguidamente salté al tronco del árbol, luego a la parte de arriba de la valla, después al tronco del árbol para finalmente impulsarme del árbol y agarrarme al borde del tejado y subir.

Álvaro- Menuda subidita.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que todos me estaban observando con la boca abierta.

Álvaro(en mi cabeza)- Creo que no les gustó que hiciera eso.

Luego seguí hacia la pared, había un tragaluz de cristal en medio de la pared.

Álvaro- Supongo que esto lo podré romper.

Corrí hacia el cristal y estándo cerca de él, le metí un puñetazo, cargandome el cristal, e hize una entrada espectacular que vió todo el mundo, entré haciendo un front 180 y calléndo apoyando una de mis dos rodillas en el suelo, con un brazo extendido y el otro sujetando el peso de mi cuerpo, como al final de uno de los tráilers de Assassin's creed, the movie xD. Cuando levanté la cabeza ví a una chica de mi edad(como la mayoría de los estudiantes) de piel azul por naturaleza y el pelo de todos los colores del arcoiris.

Rainbow Dash(nerviosísima)- Creo que estoy fuera de juego, jejeje.

Álvaro(levantándome)- Podrías abrir la puerta?

Rainbow Dash(calmándose)- No puedo, cuando entré se atascó al cerrarla y aprobeché para hacer que pensaran que es una broma.

Álvaro(tomando carrerilla)- Bueno, si no puedes abrir una puerta...

Empezé a correr contra la puerta, salté cuando estuve cerca y dí una patada aérea con las dos piernas rompiendo el cristal y cayendo al suelo.

Álvaro(poniéndome en pie)- ... crea otra.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que todos menos Rainbow Dash estaban rodeandome y haciendome preguntas, cómo los fans del Rubius cuando va a un evento, xD xD xD.

Álvaro- Por favor parad, que me estáis agoviando.

El bullicio paró de repente.

Álvaro- Ahora sí, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

Se acercó la chica de antes.

Lyra- Mi nombre es Lyra, encantada de conocerte.

Álvaro- Lo mismo digo Lyra, mi nombre es Álvaro, pero mis amigos me llaman Saver.

Todos- Saver?

Álvaro- Por mi canal de Youtube.

Fué en ese momento donde cuando me dí cuenta.

La había cagado.

Álvaro- No importa.

Lyra- El caso, ¿cómo hiciste eso de saltar de "pared en pared"?

Álvaro- Eso se llama Tic-Tac, es uno de los muchos trucos de parkour.

Rainbow Dash(sorprendida)- Parkour?

Álvaro- Síp, soy un traceur y a mucha honra!

\- Alguién ha dicho que practica parkour?- preguntó un chico 1 año mayor que yo de piel morena y pelo azul oscuro(que parece que se lo había robado a Sasuke Uchiha, aunque lo cierto es que le quedaba bien) que tenía pinta de ser un traceur profesional de nivel 40 xD okno.

Álvaro(levantando la mano con ignorancia)- El menda.

Soarin- Mi nombre es Soarin, ¿en serio practicas parkour?

Álvaro(con orgullo)- Sipi, desde los 7 años.

Soarin- Al fin alguién que practica parkour también, era un poco deprimente ser el único traceur de Canterlot High, si tal a la hora del recreo te vienes a comer conmigo y con mis amigos y a ver si te meten en el grupo.

Álvaro- Ok.

Soarin- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no te había visto antes?

Álvaro- Soy nuevo.

Soarin- Ah, vale, me tengo que marchar, por cierto, mis amigos quizás te pongan a prueba para saber de qué eres capaz.

Álvaro- No problemo, lo daré todo!

Soarin se marchó y todos se quedaron flipando aún más, moví la mano de lado a lado en frente de los ojos de una y no respondía.

Álvaro- Qué les pasa a todos?

Rainbow Dash- El increíble Soarin de los Wondercolts te acaba de hablar.

Álvaro- Sí, ¿y?

Rainbow Dash- Y encima te acaba de ofrecer comer con él y el resto de los Wondercolts, ¿cómo es que no estás saltando de emoción?

Álvaro- Todos, famosos y no famosos, son seres humanos, lo que quiere decir que tampoco es para celebrarlo.

Rainbow Dash- Eh?

Álvaro- Que me hablara Soarin es como si me hablaras tú, a parte, ya he hablado con gente famosa como youtubers famosos a los que sigo, por ejemplo: Prnze, y ha sido normal.

Rainbow Dash- Ahora lo pillo.

Pinkie Pie salvaje aparece xD

Pinkie Pie- Hola Álvaro, te traje tu mochila, ahora voy a enseñarte el resto del instituto.

Álvaro(poniéndome la mochila)- Vale.

Álvaro(en mi cabeza)- No sé por qué, pero me da que aquí será muy distinto que en los anteriores institutos.

De aquella no sabía que aquella ciudad, sería la que me diera la felizidad.

Continuará...

 **Hola, ya sé que esta historia ya la había empezado a subir a , pero faltaban letras y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto, así que estoy arreglándola. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. La prueba de los Wondercolts

**Antes de comenzar, quería deciros que en este capítulo veréis el nombre real de muchos trucos de parkour, en un principio este fanfic lo iva a hacer en vídeo y por eso no puse lo que era cada truco, sorry.**

Capítulo 2: La prueba de los wondercolts

Después de que Pinkie me enseñara todo el instituto, evidentemente había prestado atención y me había dibujado un mapa, no es coña, habíamos llegado a la parte que me interesaba, el gimnasio.

Pinkie Pie- Y este es el gimnasio, donde usualmente entrenan los wondercolts, hay de todo: espalderas, módulos, etc...

Álvaro(flipando)- Okay.

Pinkie Pie- venga Álvi, que todavia nos queda mucho por ver.

Álvaro(confuso)- Álvi? Cómo el de Álvin y las ardillas? Tengo pinta de ardilla?

Pinkie Pie- No, es solo que te llamo así para abreviar.

Álvaro- Ah, vale, (susurrando) mejor que Alvarito.

Pinkie Pie- Qué dijiste?

Álvaro- Nada, cosas mías.

Y seguimos hasta el comedor.

Pinkie Pie- Y este es el comedor, y hemos llegado justo a tiempo, porque es hora del recreo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que casi todas las chicas del instituto estaban al rededor mío tratando de abrazarme, yo corrí para huir de ellas y en una pared dí 3 pasos para subir y luego di un backflip para escapar de ellas, haciendo, sin querer, que se chocaran contra la pared.

Álvaro- Uf, un poco más cerca y no lo cuento.

\- Álvaro, aquí!-

Al instante reconocí esa voz, era Soarin con el resto de los Wondercolts, me acerqué a ellos y saludé a Soarin.

Álvaro- Hola Soarin.

Soarin- Chicas, este es el chico que podría llegar a ser el cuarto Wondercolt.

Álvaro- Un momento, dijiste que eras el unico traceur.

Soarin- Tambien hay dos traceuses[1].

Álvaro- Ah vale.

\- Hay algún problema con que seamos mujeres?-

Me pregunto una chica del mismo color de piel que yo y el mismo pelo de Soarin, a diferencia de que el suyo era naranja con toques de amarillo y solo tenía un mechón.

Álvaro(nerviosísimo)- No no, que vá, me encanta la diversidad de géneros en los grupos jejeje.

Ahí me lleve una mano a la nuca y me dí cuenta de dos cosas: la primera que puede que la halla cagado y la segunda que una gota de sudor estilo anime corría por mi frente.

Spitfire- No te pongas nervioso, hombre, mi nombre es Spitfire, soy una corredora del mismo nivel que Soarin, gusto en conocerte.

Álvaro- Lo mismo digo Spitfire.

Fleetfoot- Mi nombre es Fleetfoot, y yo estoy un poco por debajo de el resto ya que me centro más en las acrobacias, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Fleetfoot era de piel bronceada y de pelo color azul claro, ella no llevaba el pelo como Soarin o Spitfire, ella lo llevaba largo.

Álvaro- Encantado de conoceros a todos, mi nombre es Álvaro, y llevo e esto del parkour desde los 7 años, así que diría que soy bueno en esto, jejeje.

Spitfire y Fleetfoot(escupiendo la bebida que habían metido en la boca con estupefacción)- Has dicho desde los siete años?!

Álvaro(cubriendome por si acaso xD)- S-sí, por qué estais tan sorprendidas? Pensé que también llevabais en esto desde hace bastante.

Soarin- En realidad, yo soy el que lleva en esto desde los 7 años, ellas llevan desde los 10 años.

Álvaro- Así que las dos llevan en el parkour 7 años, no?

Fleetfoot- Eh, que tengo 16!

Álvaro- Vale, perdona.

Fui a por comida y me cruzé con una persona peculiar, iva encapuchada pero era de mi edad.

Desconocido- Así que has conocido a los Wondercolts, eh?

Álvaro- Sip, son majísimos.

desconocido- Te doy 500 pavos por disolverlos.

Álvaro- Entonces dáselos a otro, paso de disolverlos, además, no necesito tanto dinero.

Desconocido- Entiendo, tú si que vales, trátales bien.

Tras decir eso esa persona se fue, por la voz, se podría decir que era una chica de mi edad.

Álvaro- Qué acaba de pasar?

Terminé de coger la comida y me fuí a la mesa de los Wondercolts y lo que ví me cabreó bastante, un pervertido tratando de manosear a Fleetfoot, dejé mi bandeja en una encimera y fui corriéndo tán rápido hacia ellos que parecía haberme teletransportado cuando llegué allí, el tío casi consigue su objetivo pero le frené la mano con la izquierda.

Chavo- Quítame tu sucia mano.

Álvaro(preparando mi puño para golpearle)- Si hay algo que me molesta más que el que me insulten, es ver como intentan manosear a una de mis amigas!

Tras decir esto le metí un hostión y salió volando contra una pared, la cual rompió con la velocidad a la que iva.

Punto de vista de Soarin

-Increíble, mandó a volar a aquel tipo de un solo golpe, ni siquiera yo lo conseguiría- me decía a mi mismo, pero al fijarme en sus ojos ví la fuerza que desprendía, -lo encontré!- me dije a mí mismo.

Punto de vista de Fleetfoot

Me sorprendí al ver la fuerza que tenía, ya que se había sacado un wallflip de 3 pasos, se necesita mucha velocidad para eso, cosa que quitan los músculos, aunque no parece tener mucha fuerza en el cuerpo.

Punto de vista de Spitfire

No me lo termino de creer, ¿cómo este chico pudo derrotarle de un solo golpe? Eso ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo sin matar a nadie

Punto de vista de Álvaro

Me volví a los Wondercolts y estos me miraban con una cara de WTF, a decir verdad todos me miraban sorprendidos.

Álvaro(lavantando una mano abierta a la altura de mi cabeza)- Hola!

Spitfire- Estás dentro del grupo Álvaro, bienvenido a los Wondercolts.

Álvaro- Y ya está?

Soarin- Sí, en este grupo la mayoría tenemos equilibradas la fuerza y la agilidad, y se ha demostrado que tu también la tienes.

álvaro- Genial!

Spitfire- pero quiero ver tu potencial, quedamos en la parte de atras del instituto al acabar las clases, ahí empezará tu prueba.

Álvaro- Dicho y hecho.

Spitfire- Te advierto que será tan duro y peligroso que probablemente sudes sangre al terminar.

Álvaro- Peligro? Yo desayuno el peligro como quien desayuna colacao!

4 horas después, detrás del instituto.

me había reunido con el resto de los wondercolts para mi prueba

Spitfire- Veo que, al no rajarte, realmente quieres entrar, o eso o eres un suicida.

Álvaro- Piensa lo que quieras, pero *afilo los ojos* voy a acabar entrando, tenlo por seguro.

Spitfire- Tendrás que hacer el mayor número de trucos en 15 minutos, si logras más de 10 sin perder la fluidez estás dentro definitivamente, preparado, listo, YA!

Empezé por un simple frontflip, luego pase al front 180, luego al backflip, después wallflip 360, el resto me miraban impresionados.

Fleetfoot(sorprendida)- Increíble, no ha pasado ni medio minuto y ya se ha sacado 4 trucos, incuídos los 3 trucos mas difíciles de lograr combinados, tal vez se llegue a sacar el...

Spitfire- Sí, ya lo se.

tras escuchar esto, me puse las pilas, al caer rode quedando con la espalda en el suelo, gire 180 grados y me propulsé para quedar de pie y después me saqué un gainer, despues un barani, luego un backflip 180 después un butterfly twist y después un kick the moon, luego un western, después un axe kick y después un doble sideflip.

Álvaro(afilando mas los ojos)- Y ahora el gran final.

Me dirigí a una pared, di tres pasos hacia arriba y me saqué el wallfront(el wallflip de front) 720.

Splitfire- Tiempo!

Álvaro(agotado)- Y... y bien?

Spitfire- 13 trucos en 15 minutos, y el último, ni siquiera Fleetfoot o yo nos lo hemos conseguido sacar en el gimnasio, estas dentro, Príncipe de Persia.

Álvaro- Príncipe de Persia?

Splitfire- Sí, entre nosotros nos llamamos por nuestros motes.

Soarin- Yo soy Fuga, nunca han estado cerca de atraparme cada vez que me persiguieron.

Fleetfoot- Yo soy Mofa, cada vez que escapo de alguien me mofo de mis perseguidores con acrobacias aéreas.

Spitfire- A mí me llaman Naruto, nunca han empezado a perseguirme porque no me detectan soy como una ninja.

Álvaro- Escapar de quién?

Todos(susurrando)- De los policías.

Álvaro- Así que todos tenemos problemas con la policía, eh? Menudo alivio.

Fleetfoot- Alguna vez te han perseguido?

Álvaro- No me han perseguido porque no he huido, cada vez que me encontraba en problemas con los polis me quedaba a pelear, siempre ganaba y utilizaba el parkour como arma a parte de sus porras, jejeje, supongo que todos hacemos honor a nuestros motes.

Spitfire- Mañana volvemos a entrenar, quedamos a la salida para ir a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento fuera del insti, espero que vayas Príncipe.

Álvaro- Iré, te lo aseguro.

continuará...

 **[1] Traceuses es el femenino de traceurs. Sí, así son los franceses, ponen un nombre distinto a cada género para casi todo, no me preguntéis por qué.**


	3. Un héroe

Capítulo 3: Un héroe.

Me disponía a volver a casa después de aquel día, había entrado en los Wondercolts y los había dejado boquiabiertos.

Álvaro(en mi cabeza)- Príncipe de Persia, eh? Lo cierto es que no suena mal.

De pronto ví un grupo de gente en mitad de un puente, me aproximé a ver que pasaba y lo que ví me dejo incrédulo, una chica de piel amarilla y pelo rosa estaba a punto de quitarse la vida, yo solté la mochila por si acaso.

Álvaro- No lo hagas, tienes mucho por lo que vivir.

La chica me miró resbaló y empezó a caer, yo me subí a la barandilla, apollé un pie en una barra de a barandilla por fuera y me impulsé cabeza abajo hacia la chica, cuando estuve con la chica a la atura de mi cintura, dí un mortal hacia delante al rededor de ella, asegurandome de que mis manos estaban con la forma perfecta para coger en brazos a alguien y tambien asegurandome de que caía de pie sin romperme una pierna, caí bien y la chica sobrevivió, esuché un camión viniendo así que me aparté rápido hacia la orilla de la carretera.

Álvaro- Estás bien?

La chica asintió de manera tímida apartando la vista de mí, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que estaba algo sonrojada.

Álvaro- No tienes por que tenerme miedo, no muerdo.

Chica(en un tono de voz muy bajo)- G-gracias por salvarme la vida, siempre pensé que nadie se preocuparía por mí.

Álvaro- No digas eso, mira, vamos a subir y me lo explicas todo, ok?

Chica(en tono de voz muy bajo)- Ok, pero como subimos?

Observé la zona con precaución y ví que había una pared rocosa un poco alta que llegaba hasta la parte de abajo del puente y que se podía subir si eras lo suficientemente agil.

Álvaro(posando a la chica en el suelo)- Sujétate de mi espalda lo más fuerte que puedas, vamos a salir de aquí.

La chica hizo lo que le dije y empezé a escalar la pared hasta llegar arriba de la pared, al estar allí, salté hacia el borde del puente y comenzé a escalar por allí como pude, una vez allí arriba unos periodistas, escritores de revistas, y gente que estaba grabando la escena con el móvil me empezaron a preguntar diferentes cosas, la chica se empezó a poner nerviosísima al ver esto.

Álvaro(tapando los micrófonos y las camaras y haciendo una señal a los periodistas para que paren de escribir)- No estoy para entrevistas, reportajes o "yo que sé" que mierdas, preguntenme mañana si me ven pero ahora váyanse a sus casas.

Periodista 1- Pero...

Álvaro- Ya he dicho mi última palabra, ahora, si me siguen haciendo preguntas llamaré a la policía.

Yo cogí mi mochila junto con la de aquella chica y me fuí con ella, los periodistas empezaron a seguirme junto con los fotógrafos yo me dí cuenta de esto y cogí algo que pareciese un cuchillo lo suficiente como para quedarse clavado en el suelo si se lanzaba con fuerza y que no partiese, se lo lanzé a sus pies, estos se asustaron y afilé la mirada.

Álvaro- Largo.

Me obedecieron y la chica me miró asombrada por cómo me hacía respetar.

Álvaro(sonriendo)- Quieres ir a por un helado y así nos conocemos mejor?

La chica asintió tímidamente y nos fuimos a un puesto de helados, pillamos uno cada uno y después nos fuimos a un banco que hay en el parque.

Álvaro- Yo me llamo Álvaro, tú como te llamas?

Fluttershy(con voz bajísima)- Yo me llamo Fluttershy.

Álvaro- Encantado Fluttershy, ahora te podría hacer una pregunta un poco más seria?

Fluttershy- Vale.

Álvaro- Por qué intentaste quitarte la vida?

Fluttershy- Porque a nadie le importo nada, ni siquiera a mis padres ni a mis hermanos, siempre se meten conmigo, ya que no tengo amigos ni amigas, entonces pensé que no merecía vivir.

Álvaro- Anda ya, sí que le importas a alguien, y eso de que no tienes amigos se va a solucionar porque ya tienes a uno.

Fluttershy- A quién?

Álvaro- A mí, además, aunque no fueses amiga mía y te fueses a quitar la vida, siempre estaría este cabrón para salvártela, y lo de tu famlia, simplemente escápate.

Fluttershy- Ya pero.

Álvaro- Pero qué?

Fluttershy- Yo vivo fuera de la ciudad, y siempre que voy para casa o para el instituto tengo que pillar el bus, y hoy ya es tarde.

Álvaro- Entonces quédate en mi casa esta noche, como no tienes a donde ir.

Fluttershy(con una mirada pícara)- Buscas algo "íntimo" conmigo?

Álvaro- A qué te refieres? Ah, no, no es eso, es solo que no tienes ningún lugar donde dormir y no creo que tengas suficiente dinero como para pagarte una noche en un hotel, además, tengo una cama de sobra.

Fluttershy- Ah, l-lo siento por mi pregunta.

Álvaro- Tranquila, si me lo hubieran ofrecido tal vez hubiera preguntado lo mismo.

Fluttershy- Gracias, eres la primera persona que me trata bien.

Álvaro- Deja las cursiladas para otro tío, que a mi no me va ese rollo.

Fluttershy- O-ok.

Cuando terminamos de comer los helados nos fuimos para mi casa y, adivinad a quién nos encontramos cuando entramos, ni más ni menos que a los Wondercolts hablando con mis nuevos padres.

Álvaro- Chicos, qué hacéis aquí?

Soarin- Vinimos a hablar con tus padres sobre los entrenamientos para que supieran lo que vamos a hacer y dónde, y para que supieran que somos responsables y que podían fiarse de nosotros. Tambien vinimos para explicarles que, como equipo traceur oficial de Canterlot Hight, tenemos una licencia especial y permiso de la directora para entrenar en horario de clase en caso de no poder por las tardes o de no ser suficiente el entrenamiento por las tardes.

Soarin se dió cuenta de que traía a Fluttershy conmigo.

Soarin- Mira tú por donde, si es el trapo humano.

Tras oir esto, rápidamente cogí un cuchillo de la mesa me dirigí hacia Soarin y le puse el filo en el cuello.

Álvaro(con voz grave)- Como la vuelvas a llamar así te juro que no vuelves a "correr" nunca más.

Miré al resto del equipo.

Álvaro(con voz grave)- Lo mismo va para vosotras.

Splitfire y Fleetfoot(atemorizadas)- V-va-vale.

Álvaro(apartando el cuchillo del cuello de Soarin)- Y una cosa más, si veis que se están metiendo con ella defendedla.

Soarin- Vale, pero por qué?

Álvaro(empezando a mosquearme)- Cómo que por qué?

Soarin- Digo, por qué la estás protegiendo?

Álvaro(calmandome y desviándo la mirada)- Porque yo pasé tambien por su misma situación.

Tras decir esto, todos se callaron al instante.

Álvaro- Y creedme, no es una situación que se le pueda desear a nadie, casi se quita la vida por el bullying que recibe día sí y día tambien.

Soarin- No lo sabía, perdónanos Fluttershy.

Fluttershy- Tranquilo, no te tengo rencor.

Álvaro- Voy a enseñarle la habitación a Fluttershy, no es muy probable que baje. Ah, por cierto.

Tras decir esto me dí media vuelta y lanzé el cuchillo dejándolo clavado cerca de la entrepierna de Soarin.

Álvaro- Dos cosas: 1. Esto servirá como aviso para vosotros 3 y 2. Mamá, ya tienes el cuchillo de nuevo.

Tras decir esto Fluttershy y yo fuimos a mi habitación.

Fluttershy(en voz baja)- No ivas a hacerle nada, no?

Álvaro(en voz baja)- No, lo bueno de haber sufrido bullying desde primero de infantil es que se asustar a alguien más grande que yo y tambien que no tendré remordimientos al hacerlo.

Fluttershy- Ah, vale.

Álvaro(dándole una tierna sonrisa de ojos cerrados a Fluttershy)- Además, seguro que con el tiempo tú tambien acabas podiendo hacerlo.

Continuará...


	4. El lado friki de Fluttershy

Capítulo 4: el lado "friki" de Fluttershy

Habíamos llegado a mi habitación, al abrir la puerta, vimos un cuarto realmente grande con un hueco en la parte derecha de arriba de la pared, el cual estaba altísimo, y una especie de tablones puestos estratégicamente a modo de escalera manual aunque bastante separados para llegar a es hueco, abajo había una cama, un sofá y a la izquierda de la puerta un televisor de pantalla plana encima de un estante. En el hueco de arriba se podía ver otra cama, otra televisión de pantalla plana pero de menor tamaño y una especie de plataforma para saltar al vacío bastante ámplia. A la derecha de la puerta se podía ver un monton de estanterías con diferentes mangas, videojuegos y películas junto con otro tipo de libros y un bloc de dibujo, y al lado de las estanterías había un escritorio con un ordenador que parecía llevar una chetada brutal de nivel "over 9000" xD. En el centro de la habitación había un colchón inflable como los de los bomberos pero más pequeño y que parecía un carro con paja. Y en la pared izquierda había otro ordenador menos chetado con un casco de realidad virtual y al lado de eso una máquina recreativa decorada de una manera un tanto distinta.

Álvaro- A que mola lo que me monté con mi dinero, esfuerzo, sudor e ingenio? Iva a decir "y lágrimas" pero hace mucho que no lloro ni por la muerte de alguien cercano como una mascota, supongo que el bullying también me endureció por dentro.

Fluttershy- Esto es tu habitación o tu bat-cueva?

Los dos nos partimos de risa por el comentario de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy- Debes de ser rico por haber montado esto.

Álvaro- Pero qué dices? Si me llevó unos 6 añor ahorrar todo el dinero suficiente para montar esto.

Fluttershy- En serio?

Álvaro- Sí.

Apunté al ordenador.

Álvaro- Y ese "pequeño" fue lo que más costó, ya que lo monté yo con componentes que no eran buenos, eran lo siguiente de lo siguiente de lo siguiente jejeje.

Fluttershy se quedó con una cara de sorpresa nivel 100 xD, ok ya paro con los niveles.

Álvaro- Te habrás fijado en este carro con paja y en aquella plataforma para saltar, resulta que es para dos cosas: 1. Para no tener que bajar a braza por las "escaleras traceur" por las mañanas y poder tener mucha energía por el subidón de adrenalina, y 2. Para practicar mortales o hacer "cosplay" de Assassin's Creed jajajaja.

Fluttershy- Y por qué tienes dos camas?

Álvaro- Fácil, por si algún día me dá pereza o estoy demasiado cansado para subir poder dormir abajo.

Fluttershy- Acabo de encontrar un palacio.

Álvaro- No exactamente, la peña que hay en los palacios es muy "sibarita" y a la mínima que pierdas los modales te echan a patadas de allí literalmente, lo mejor de esta habitación es que no hay angústias, puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

Fluttershy- Vale, dejaré mis cosas en la cama de abajo y pensaré en qué haré primero.

Fluttershy dejó su mochila en su cama y se dirigió al sofá para después observar la plataforma de salto que improvisé.

Álvaro- Te apetece saltar?

Fluttershy(con timidez)- S-sí, siempre quise saber qué se sentía en un salto de fe de los de Assassin's Creed.

Álvaro- Entonces tú tambien juegas?

Fluttershy- Sí, pero a escondidas.

Álvaro- Entonces vamos a saltar, te parece?

Fluttershy- Me gustaría pero no tengo la ropa adecuada.

Me dí cuenta de que llevaba una minifalda rosa.

Álvaro- Te puedo prestar un pantalón de chándal, no me mires raro pero tengo pantalones unisex, jejeje.

Fluttershy- Y por qué tienes tú eso?

Álvaro(con una cara de "qué idiotas")- Mis nuevos padres, al escuchar que me gustaba el deporte me compraron un montón de pantalones de chándal, pero no se si me vieron cara de chica o de travesti y no supieron si soy hombre o mujer, así que compraron pantalones de chándal unisex.

Fluttershy- Jajajajajajajajajaja, esta bien, me los pondré y saltaré, pero donde están?

Álvaro- Te los bajo y te espero arriba a que termines de cambiarte.

Fluttershy- Vale.

Subí por las "escaleras traceur" como si fuese el mismísimo Altaïr Ibn La-ahad xD.

En el hueco de arriba estaban mi cama, en frente de mi cama, un televisor de pantalla plana. Al lado había un televisor mucho mas antíguo con la SNES conectada a él, a la izquierda de mi cama había una ventana bastante grande con una especie de rampa por fuera para que pudiese bajar por ahí, a la derecha había un armario y donde la plataforma de salto había un botón rojo enorme pegado a la pared, encima del botón había un letrero que ponía "presionar fuerte para saltar".

Pillé un pantalón de chandal, bajé por las "escaleras traceur", se lo dí a Fluttershy y volví a subir.

Unos minutos después.

Fluttershy ya estaba subiendo con el pantalón de chándal puesto.

Fluttershy- Estoy lista.

Álvaro- Bien, para saltar, lo primero que tienes que hacer es darle fuerte al botón rojo, sino, "el carro de paja no tendrá paja y la assassin Fluttershy se desincronizará"(:v), quedó claro?

Fluttershy- cómo el agua.

Álvaro- Bien, entoncés *pulso con fuerza el botón*... ¡ADELANTE!

Salté haciendo un backflip invertido y cayendo de espaldas tras haber completado el giro.

Fluttershy apretó fuerte el botón después de haberme apartado yo, cuando la "paja" se infló, Fluttershy se lanzó como en assassins creed.

Álvaro- A que mola?

Fluttershy- Un montón.

Seguimos así durante un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, mi madre nos subió la cena y nosotros ya nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, así que nos empezamos a contar más cosas sobre nosotros, sobre todo secretos.

Fluttershy- Yo soy pegasister y otaku a parte de Gamer, te toca.

Álvaro- Yo solo tengo 2 secretos: 1. Soy brony, por lo tanto, me gusta my little pony, y 2. Soy otaku.

Fluttershy- Eres brony?

Álvaro- sí, por?

Fluttershy- No lo pareces.

Álvaro- Tu turno.

Fluttershy- Aún teniendo 16 años, soy virgen.

Álvaro- Yo escribo fanfics.

Fluttershy- Vemos una peli?

Álvaro- Vale.

Y vimos una peli, vimos: "Prince of Persia: las arenas del tiempo", pero lo raro es que cada minuto que pasaba, se iva acercando más a mí.

Álvaro(en mi cabeza)- Supongo que empieza a tenerme confianza, malditos sean los cabrones que empezaron con el bullying, tienen suerte de que Fluttershy no les guarde rencor, porque sino me los cargaba uno a uno, pero no debo asustar a Fluttershy, ya que eso la alejaría de su único amigo en el que puede confiar.

Ya habíamos terminado de ver la película y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra cama.

Fluttershy(en tono bajo para que no la oyera del todo bien)- Buenas noches, cari.

Álvaro- Dijiste algo?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

Álvaro- En fin,(sonriendo) buenas noches Flutter.

Subí al hueco donde dormía, me quité la camiseta y cambié el pantalón de chándal por un pantalon de pijama gris oscuro, no me gusta mucho dormir con camiseta, ya que, desde que empeze a ver mlp, perfería sentir la brisa del aire nocturno, y me tumbé para después quedarme dormido casi al instante.

Continuará...


	5. El primer combate!

Capítulo 5: El primer combate! Álvaro vs el príncipe Blueblood.

Había despertado como siempre, con el sonido del despertador tocando las narices pa variar :v. Sin querer le dí un puñetazo y acabó estampado en la pared, cuando abrí los ojos y descubrí lo que había hecho sin querer me llavé las manos a la cabeza.

Yo: Mierdaaaa! Bueno, solo es un despertador, de todas formas así tendré una escusa para poder poner una ventana encima de mi cama para así despertarme con el alba, (pongo una sonrisa de idiota xD): y así me aseguro de no llegar tarde a clase jejeje.

No me dí cuenta de que Fluttershy estaba abajo preparada para ir hacia el instituto.

Fluttershy: Álvaro, está todo bien ahí arriba?

Yo: Sí, tranquila solo un corte en los nudillos.

Fluttershy(empezando a subir por las "escaleras"): Un corte? Déjame ayudarte a que cure.

Yo: Por mí no hay pro...

No terminé mi frase al ver que Fluttershy había llegado rápido y me estaba mirando sonrojada debido a que estaba sin camiseta.

[Punto de vista de Fluttershy]

Había despertado y desayunado antes que Álvaro para que no tuviera que esperar por mí, y al volver a su habitación para coger mis cosas cuando de repente escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose y a Álvaro gritando. Yo le pregunté si estaba bien, me dijo que solo era un corte, le pedí que me dejara ayudarlo y el accedió, subí por lo que él llama "escaleras traceur" y lo primero que ví fue su torso perfecto, tengo que admitir que me gustó, no me podía creer que este chico tan guapo, ágil, musculoso y valiente me tratase como a un igual y me defendiera, creo que me estoy enamorando aún más que antes.

[punto de vista de Álvaro]

Yo todavía seguía con mi mano sangrando pero notaba que Fluttershy me miraba impactada, de seguro le pareció extraño verme con una herida o tal vez fuera que...

Yo(mirándome el torso): Ah, sí, se me olvidó mencionarte que estaba sin camiseta, fallo mío.

Fluttershy(apartando algo apenada la mirada): N-no pasa n-nada.

Yo me chupé la sangre que salía de la herida y la cerré con la lengua, como hacía con todos los cortes pequeños.

Yo: Soy un pelín sádico, pero tranquila, solo chupo la sangre de mis heridas, en fin, (me pongo una camiseta): ya sabes como hay que bajar de aquí. Después bajo yo.

Fluttershy bajó de un backflip y yo me quedó sorprendido.

Yo(en mi cabeza): Cuando aprendió a hacer eso?

No le dí más importancia y me vestí con mi ropa normal y bajé con un doble gainer, luego fuí a desayunar para después preparar mi mochila y lavarme los dientes para luego ayudar a Fluttershy a peinarse sin peinarme yo, lo cual a Fluttershy le pareció extraño.

Yo: Qué ocurre? Lo estoy haciendo con demasiada fuerza?

Fluttershy: No, no, es que no entiendo como logras que el pelo se te quede así.

Yo: Simplemente no me peino jejeje.

Tenía pelo negro con tres puntas hacia arriba como el pelo de Roxas pero con un poco de melena por detrás(me cubría la mitad de la nuca).

Fluttershy(con una cara de rallada mental de nivel 800 xD): En serio?

Yo: Sip, así no pierdo tiempo, además, me gusta cómo me queda el pelo.

Fluttershy: Ok, eso no me lo esperaba.

Tras esto, me fuí a ponerme mi ropa habitual, para después irme al Instituto junto con Fluttershy.

[Un tiempo después, entrada del instituto]

Ya estábamos a punto de entrar al instituto sin molestar a nadie hasta que un cretino le tocó el trasero a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Kya!

Yo(dándome la vuelta para ver al culpable): Oye, tú, a caso sabes lo que es la educación?

El tío iva de traje azul, tenía la piel blanca por completo y el pelo rubio bien peinado, llevaba con él una espada envainada, la empuñadura era de color rojo, mientras que la protección y una "joya", por llamarlo de alguna manera, al final de la empuñadura eran de color dorado desgastado.

Blueblood: Educación? Por qué habría yo, el príncipe Blueblood, tener educación con quien quiera que sea?

Yo: Príncipe? Y una puta mierda!

Blueblood(furioso): A caso quieres pelea, mocoso?

Yo(furioso): Adelante, subnormal!

?: Ya está bien!

Una voz venía a nosotros desde la izquierda, ambos miramos hacia la izquierda y vimos que la voz pertenecía a una mujer adulta de piel blanca y pelo multi-color.

Blueblood y yo: Directora Celestia.

Celestia: Las peleas no están permitidas en el instituto, la próxima vez que me entere de una pelea vuestra, seréis castigados.

Blueblood y yo(entre dientes): Vale.

Tras esto volví junto con Fluttershy.

Yo(entre dientes): Mierda, ojalá hubiera podido pelear, le habría dado una paliza.

Fluttershy: No te preocupes.

Dicho esto, lo que casi desencadena una pelea volvió a pasar.

Fluttershy: kyaa!

Yo(dandome la vuelta furioso): Se acabó, (dandole un puñetazo en la cara a Blueblood): Fuck the system.

Tras esto, el puñetazo que le dí a Blueblood lo mandó a volar hacia la pared, pared contra la que se estrelló haciendole un gran daño para después caer al suelo.

Blueblood(levantándose con dificultad): Cabróoon...

Yo(furioso): Vuelve a las andadas y te juro que te mato!

Celestia: Pero es que no se os puede dejar... eh?

[punto de vista de Celestia]

Tras ver que Álvaro y el príncipe Blueblood se habían vuelto a pelear, me dirigí hacia ellos para parar la segunda pelea hasta que ví algo que no podía creer, el pelo de Álvaro era un poco más rubio y largo que antes.

Yo: No me lo puedo creer.

Tras esto, Álvaro se dió la vuelta y me miró, ví que sus ojos brillaban más que antes y que su iris se volvió un poco más rojiza, lo cuál me sorprendió.

Álvaro(calmándose): Directora, tuve una buena razón para golpearle, esa razón es que él no paraba de tocarle el trasero a mi amiga.

Tras decir esto, el pelo y los ojos de Álvaro volvieron a ser negros otra vez.

Yo: Entiendo, entonces el príncipe Blueblood recivirá su castigo, a tí te perdono por haber actuado para proteger, pero que no se repita, vale?

Álvaro: No prometo nada.

Aún me sorprende la fuerza que tiene, ni siquiera Bulk Meters, no, ni siquiera Iron Will podría golpear con tanta fuerza, esto me recuerda a cierto clan que existió en el pasado, tal vez Álvaro sea miembro de ese clan... no, ese clan se extinguió hace 16 años y no se reportaron supervivientes. Tal vez solo haya sido imaginación mía.

[punto de vista de Álvaro]

Ya había entrado al instituto junto a Fluttershy, nos dirigíamos a nuestras taquillas las cuales estaban juntas hasta que...

?: Hey, Príncipe de Persia!

Yo(dándome la vuelta para ver a Soarin): Hey Spider, no crees que debamos cambiar mi mote? Podría confundirse con el nombre del nuevo.

Soarin: Quién es el nuevo?

Yo: El "príncipe" Blueblood.

Soarin: E-el príncipe Blueblood?!

Yo(frustrado): ah, en serio, por qué todos le llaman Príncipe Blueblood?! Es frustrante, de veras!

Fluttershy: Es que es un príncipe.

Soarin: Eso es cierto, él pertenece a la familia Real.

Yo: Y qué más dá? Puede que él pertenezca a la familia real y que tenga el "rango" de príncipe, pero no es más que un pijo engreído que va de etiqueta, le falta madera de príncipe, en fin vamos a guardar nuestras cosas.

Soarin: Espera, en lo del entrenamiento de hoy, ha habido un cambio de planes.

Yo: Eh?

Soarin: Al final el entrenamiento es justo ahora, vamos a hacer de instructores del príncipe Blueblood a la hora del descanso, así que tenemos que entrenar para estar bien despiertos, Naruto me pidió que te lo dijera.

Yo: Ok, guardo mis cosas en la taquilla y voy, id adelantandoos vosotros.

Tras esto, fui a dejar las cosas en mi taquilla y salí para afuera tras despedirme de Fluttershy, quien después de dejar sus cosas en la taquilla sacó algo de la mochila y se fue con eso en la mano hacia algún lado, no le dí mucha importancia y continué con lo que estaba haciendo. A medio camino escuché la misma voz que ayer en la cafetería.

?: Vaya, vaya, parece que te han aceptado despues de todo.

Yo(mirando al lugar del que provenía la voz): Está bien, quien demonios eres? Está guay el ir del típico personaje misterioso pero ya es demasiado.

?: Tantas ganas tienes de saberlo? Está bien.

Tras esto, se quitó la capucha y se desabrochó la sudadera, dejando ver a una chica de piel de color naranja, de pelo rojo y amarillo y de ojos de color verde claro.

Sunset Shimmer: Yo soy Sunset Shimmer, escuché que le diste una paliza al príncipe Blueblood.

Yo: Y dale con lo de "príncipe", solo es un tipejo sin escrúpulos, de todas formas solo fue un golpe, pero ojalá hubiera sido una paliza, me tengo que marchar, adiós Sunset.

Sunset: Adios, Álvaro.

Yo(frenando en seco): Qué?

Sunset: Nada.

Yo: Juraría que dijiste mi nombre cuando ni siquiera te lo dije.

Sunset: Si no me lo dijiste como voy a decirlo?

Yo: Ni idea, en fin, me piro.

Tras esto me dirigí hacia la entrada hasta que una espada me corto el paso.

?: A dónde crees que vas? Piensas que después de la humillación que me hiciste pasar te voy a perdonar?

Yo: Cállate Blueblood.

Blueblood: Es "príncipe" Blueblood.

Yo: Me da igual,(señalando la espada) ahora quita esto de en medio, quieres?

Blueblood: Cuando tenga mi venganza.

Tras esto, Blueblood lanzó un tajo, el cual esquivé por los pelos, tras esto me lanzó más tajos, los cuales esquivaba con unos flick flack hasta que llegué a la pared, estaba acorralado y Blueblood me iva a lanzar el último tajo.

Blueblood: Este es tu fin, maldita araña de pacotilla.

No tenía más opción que pelear, así que, cuando lanzó el tajo, le dí una patada en la mano derecha, la cual portaba la espada, desarmándole para después pillar su espada y alejarlo con una patada en el abdomen.

Yo(tirando la espada a un lado): Pelear armado contra un rival desarmado es de cobardes, si realmente eres un hombre,(poniendo una pose de pelea estilo Rock Lee): lucha contra mí mano a mano!

Blueblood(corriendo hacia mí con un puñetazo preparado): Hijo de puta!

Cuando estuvo cerca de mí, me lanzó un puñetazo, pero lo esquivé agachándome y le dí una patada en el estómago que lo levantó del suelo para después, empezar a correr por la pared hasta estar en una altura que quede justo debajo de él, saltar, girarlo un poco con la mano derecha.

Yo: Ahora verás.

Tras esto, le dí una patada con la pierna derecha para después subir un poco, girar y golpearle con el brazo izquierdo en el pecho, para después darle un puñetazo en la cara con la mano derecha que lo mandase al suelo y caer girando.

Yo: Aún no ha terminado.

Tras esto, y estando cerca de tocar el suelo, estiré la pierna izquierda para darle una brutal patada en el estómago, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el suelo se quebró.

Yo(gritando): Shishi rendan!

Tras esto, utilizé la pierna que aún estaba en su estómago para impulsarme hacia el otro lado haciendo un butterfly twist y al aterrizar hacer un backflip quedando de pie. Blueblood había quedado hecho mierda, tenía sangre saliendo de su boca y una brecha en su traje, dejando ver una herida y su cara estaba llena de abollones por los golpes.

Yo: ahora, si no te importa, me tengo que ir.

Blueblood(moribundo): Es... pera.

Yo: Qué quieres?

Blueblood(moribundo): Si me ven así los profesores, te echarán una buena bronca, y no puedo faltar a clase el primer día.

Yo: Está bien, te curaré en seguida.

Tras esto, me acerqué a él mientras sacaba de mi mochila una caja que contenía una probeta taponada que contenía un líquido de color rojo, le quité el tapón a la probeta y puse sentado a Blueblood para darle la probeta, el cual me miró extrañado.

Yo(serio): bebe, es una "poción de salud", por así decirlo, curará todas tus heridas, como si nunca las hubieras tenido y aumentará un poco la velocidad de la pérdida de dolor, en cuanto a la brecha de tu traje, dí que se te enganchó en la taquilla y que al tirar se te rompió, ah, la sangre que sale de tu boca la tendrás que limpiar.

Blueblood: Está bien.

Tras esto, Blueblood bebió el líquido mientras ponía una expresión de asco en su cara.

Blueblood: Diós, esto está asqueroso.

Yo(apuntando en una libreta): me lo apunto, "hacer algo para mejorar el sabor", pero de todas formas ha hecho efecto, te has curado por completo.

Blueblood: Está bien, friki, ahora dejame en paz.

Yo(agarrando del hombro a Blueblood, con voz seria): Si sigues comportándote como un egoísta egocéntrico te dejaré peor que ahora y no te ayudaré a curarte.

Blueblood: Dadas las circustancias de como me dejaste, pues... Ya tengo una razón para tenerte miedo.

Yo(soltándo a Blueblood, más calmado): Mientras no te comportes como un gilipollas egocéntrico no te haré nada, pero deja de ser tan subnormal, que así solo conseguirás dar asco.

Blueblood(coguiendo su espada y envainándola): Vale, creo que empezaré por darte mi espada.

Yo(sorprendido): Quéeeee?!

Blueblood(quitando la vaina de su cinturón): Tú realmente la mereces, además, tengo muchas otras en casa.

Yo: Pero, no creo que deba, es tú espada, y además...

Blueblood: Mira, tú me has vencido limpiamente, y has demostrado tener un buen corazón limitándote a no pelear sin necesidad de ello, hasta que estuviste acorralado, así que tómala.

Yo: Pero...

Blueblood: Nada de peros, ahora es Tú espada, así que tómala.

Yo: Bueno, está bien, pero estás seguro?

Blueblood: Totalmente, tú me has enseñado que "da igual el arma que tengas, si eres un mal tipo morderás el polvo", este es mi primer paso para cambiar.

Yo(tomando la espada): Ahora sí mereces que te llame príncipe.

Blueblood: Nah, ya no hará falta tanta cortesía, a partir de ahora somos rivales.

Yo: Y amigos tambien.

Blueblood: Claro, me haré más fuerte para estar a la par contigo y que nuestra próxima batalla sea mejor.

Yo: Estoy deseando que llegue ese día.

Blueblood: Por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?

Yo: Mi nombre es Álvaro.

Blueblood: Encantado Álvaro.

Tras esto, Blueblood y yo nos despedimos y cada uno fue por su propio camino, yo me fui a la salida, nada más salir me encontré con una chica de piel morada, pelo de color zafiro con una mecha de color morado oscuro y otra de color magenta tirada en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

Yo(en mi cabeza): Ya se quien es, pero mejor que no sepa que sé quien es ella, sonaría sospechoso.

Yo(ayudándola a levantarse): Hey, estás bien?

Chica: Sí, creo, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy nueva aquí.

Yo: Encantado, yo soy Álvaro, pues estamos a la par, yo llegué ayer así que fíjate.

Twilight(tambaleándose): Lo mismo digo, encantada de conocerte Álvaro.

Yo: Te ayudo a subir las escaleras?

Twilight: Sí, por favor, aún no me acostumbro a este mundo.

Yo(ayudandola a subir): Normal, en Equestria la mayoría sois cuadrúpedos.

Twilight: Exacto, espera, (sorprendida) Qué?! Cómo sabes que soy de Equestria?

Yo(en mi cabeza): Mierda, ya se me escapó.

Yo: Simplemente lo sé, aún es un poco pronta para explicaciones, pero digamos que el tambalearte así a tu edad no es normal en este mundo.

Acabo de encontrarme con la princesa Twilight Sparkle en mi mundo, esto es bastante inesperado, pero aún así, necesito hacer que no llame mucho la atención, me las apañaré de alguna forma.

 **Hooooooooola, people, bueno, antes que nada, perdón por no publicar las otras historias, pero no tenía tiempo con los examenes de septiembre, a parte de tiempo, tambien me faltaban ideas,** **lo malo de hacerse viejo xDDDD** **, pero, como compensación, seguiré con este fic a parte de con los demás. Por cierto, estaré subiendo los fics a youtube bajo la cuenta de channel/UC2SH-T85HrkRKsuCZNTir1g o tambien conocido como Ficmanía, de momento solo llevo 9 caps de Dragon ball supreme** **please no os metais con el opening, ya se que dragon ball super cap 5 esta mejor animado pero en la epoca en la que hice el opening no ponía tanto empeño xDDD** **y ya tengo 17 subs, si va mejor en esa cuenta que en la principal** **la cual con la pondre para que no vallais a pedirme fics, los canis de mi instituto se enteren de que soy brony y tenga que estar aguantando sus gilipolleces** **empezaré a poner más empeño en los fics. Em fin, hasta la próxima, el siguiente fic que suba será Equestrian tracers, chao**


	6. La princesa, la amable y el Sheikah

Capítulo 6: La princesa, la amable y el sheikah

Me encontraba junto a Twilight en el vestíbulo del instituto, me había explicado que Sunset Shimmer en realidad pertenecía a Equestria, y que ella le robó su corona, ella pensaba que los trofeos eran reliquias que sunset shimmer había robado.

Twilight: Entonces, como supistes que existe Equestria?

Yo: Esto que te voy a decir es muy shokante, intenta resistirlo, sobre todo tú Spike.

Spike: Vale.

Yo: *tomo aire* Resulta que en este mundo Equestria en pura ficción, el mundo de un programa de televisión llamado My little pony: la magia de la amistad, la cual iva destinada a niñas pequeñas pero empezaron a ver en secreto un monton de personas, tanto niñas como adolescentes o adultos de ambos sexos.

Twilight estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y Spike se había desmayado.

Yo(moviendo la mano de un lado a otro delante de Twilight y Spike): Hoooolaa, Princesa? Aún no es hora de dormir Spike.

?: Hey, Álvaro.

escuché que una voz decía mi nombre, y al darme la vuelta era Blueblood, pero no el mismo, sino uno reformado con el que daba gusto estar, el cual se dirigía a nuestro entrenamiento.

Yo: Hey, Blueblood, ya sanaron tus heridas?

Blueblood: Sí, pero me sigo preguntando una cosa...

Yo: El qué?

Blueblood: cómo demonios hiciste una poción en la vida real que funciona?

Yo(sacando un libro tocho de mi mochila): Me has pillado, lo aprendí de este libro llamado "alquimia".

Blueblood: Alquimia? Como la de Fullmetal Alchemist?

Yo: No, eso no es alquimia, es química, la alquimia se...

Twilight(interrumpiendome): La alquimia se basa en los conocimientos de la creación de pociones, las cuales se crean a partir de agua y, dependiendo del tipo que vayan a ser, otros materiales mágicos.

Yo: Pero como aquí cadecemos de materiales mágicos decidí utilizar materiales químicos, aún estoy empezando, pero cuando sepa crear bien las pociones para que sean del gusto de todos te enseñaré con gusto.

Blueblood: Guay, voy a clase, acuerdate de utilizar aquello que te dí en caso de necesidad.

Yo: Vale, yo voy a entrenar con los wondercolts, chao.

Blueblood: Ostras! Ni puta idea pero bueno.

Yo: Dos puntos v.

Blueblood se fue después de esto.

Twilight(extrañada): Un momento, ese era el Príncipe Blueblood?

Yo: Sí.

Twilight: ja, no hay magia, Equestria es ficticia y Blueblood es buena persona, en qué clase de mundo estoy?

Yo: Blueblood pegó un buen cambio, antes no solo era un idiota egocéntrico, sino tambien desconsiderado, a una amiga mia le toco el trasero dos veces.

Twilight y Spike: En serio? Y qué pasó después?

Yo: No es obvio? Se llevó una buena hostia por parte de un servidor, lo extraño es que logré estamparle contra una pared que estaba lejos e incluso hacerle unas grietas.

Twilight: Debes de ser muy fuerte.

Yo: Soy fuerte, pero no tanto, hasta a mí me sorprendió.

Spike: Bueno, supongo que será por alguna clase de entrenamiento especial.

Yo: Pues no, porque toda mi vida desde los 7 años me he dedicado al parkour.

Twilight y Spike(extrañados): Parkour?

Yo: Una manera de "volar" que tenemos en este mundo.

Twilight: En fin, nosotros nos vamos a explorar por el instituto.

Yo: Yo me voy a entrenar con los Wondercolts, que ya llego tarde, chao.

Después de esto, me fui a entrenar con los wondercolts, los cuales me estaban esperando fuera, cuando llegué, Fleetfoot me echó la bronca y yo le expliqué el motivo de mi tardanza.

Soarin: Bueno, nosotros ya hemos calentado, te toca a tí Príncipe.

Yo: Está bien.

Después de esto empezé a calentar y después me puse a entrenar.

[48 minutos después(los otros 7 minutos estuve peleando con blueblood y hablando con Twilight)]

Soarin: Bien, creo que ya tenemos la explicación hecha para el príncipe Blueblood, por cierto, siento que tengas que estar en el mismo grupo que alguien que odias Principe de Persia.

Yo: Na, si ya no estamos peleados, fue darle unos golpes duros, curarlo y amenazarle y cambió de forma de ser completamente.

Soarin, Fleetfoot y Spitfire: Curarlo?

Yo: Sí, durante los últimos meses estuve metido en esto de la creación de pociones, o alquimia.

Soarin: Alquimia? La de Fullmetal Alchemist?

Yo: No... por qué todos piensan que hablo de esa alquimia? De todas formas, lo de Fullmetal Alchemist no es alquimia, sino química.

Soarin: Ok, ok, no te piques, vale? Perdona.

Después de eso todo eran risas, hasta que tuve un presentimiento, como si molestaran a un amigo, entonces me puse serio.

Yo(cogiendo la espada): Tengo que irme.

Soarin(extrañado): Hasta luego, supongo.

Tras esto yo me fui corriendo.

Fleetfoot(extrañada): Pero qué mosca le ha picado?

Spitfire: Sea lo que sea, para que se marche así tiene que ser importante de narices.

[Un tiempo después, en el pasillo del instituto]

Ví a Twilight y a Spike asomados al borde.

Yo: Twilight, qué pasa?

Twilight: míralo tú mismo.

Yo: Tan grave es?

Después de esto me asomé y ví algo que me cabreó: A Fluttershy sentada con un rostro de tristeza y a la que parecía ser Sunset Shimmer intimidándola.

Yo: Esa zorra me la va a pagar...

Twilight: Álvaro deja que yo...

Twilight no continuo, supongo que fue al verme ir hacia allí.

[Punto de vista de Twilight]

Estaba viendo la escena hasta que sentí un aura mágica muy fuerte, cuando miré hacia Álvaro, comprendí que venía de él, no solo su aura habia cambiado, sino tambien su apariencia, tenía el pelo un poco mas rubio, los ojos de un color parecido al granate y sus orejas habian pasado a ser puntiagudas, como las de un elfo.

Yo: Álvaro...

Tras esto, Álvaro empezó a correr hacia donde ocurría la escena, iva muy rápido, casi no le podía ver.

Álvaro(cerca de la abusona): Hey, Shimmer, cuidate un poco más el rostro de ahora en adelante!

Shimmer: Qué?

Tras esto, ví como Álvaro daba dos pasos horizontales en las taquillas de la derecha para después darle una patada en la cara a esa tal Shimmer, alejándola de la chica que había en el suelo, luego, Álvaro aterrizó en el suelo de forma normal, cogío a Shimmer por el cuello de su chaqueta y la estampó en las taquillas de la izquierda.

Álvaro(con un tono de voz amenazante): ...porque de las hostias que te voy a dar vas a tener que llevar bendas en la cara durante mucho tiempo.

Shimmer: No te das cuenta de que te puedo denunciar por sexismo?

Álvaro: Esto no es machista, machista sería no golpearte por no ser hombre ya que te estaría considerando inferior por ser del sexo opuesto.

Shimmer: Tushé.

Álvaro(lanzándola hacia la izquierda): Ahora, golpeame, claro, si es que tienes ovarios.

Shimmer: Acabas de desafiar a la menos indicada, guapo, te voy a dejar tan mal que no vas a querer aparecer por aquí ni en tu cumpleaños.

Álvaro(tomando una postura de combate típica de karate): Menos hablar y mas luchar, que me estoy aburriendo.

Shimmer(tomando postura de combate callejera): Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Después, un monton de gente se puso a ver la pelea, algunos grabando la escena, otros animando, algonos a Álvaro y otros a Shimmer. Tras esto, Shimmer le lanzó un rápido puñetazo al rostro a Álvaro, quien escupió algo de sangre para despues llevar abajo su cabeza y darle una patada en la cara a Shimmer, después saltó lanzándole un gancho a la barbilla a Shimmer para continuar el ataque dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo y dando una patada aérea giratoria en la cara a Shimmer, derribandola para después ver a Álvaro lanzar un puñetazo al suelo, después, Shimmer no tardo en reincorporarse impulsandose hacia atras con sus brazos para después dirigirse hacia Álvaro y darle un rodillazo en la cara para despues darle una patada de karate en el pecho arrastrándole hacia atrás, Álvaro tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Álvaro: Eres fuerte, eso lo reconozco, pero...

Álvaro se relamió limpiando su sangre con la lengua.

Álvaro(retomando la postura de combate): Por desgracia para tí, solo es el calentamiento.

Shimmer(haciendo lo mismo que Álvaro): Lo mismo te digo.

Luego, los dos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, con la diferencia de que Álvaro puso su pie izquierdo en el torso de Shimmer y con el derecho se impulsó hacia arriba dándole una patada en la barbilla a Shimmer, la cual fue tumbada en cuestión de segundos mientras que Álvaro aterrizó aprobechando el impulso de su pierna derecha para hacer un mortal hacia atras y caer bien, luego, Shimmer se impulsó en el suelo con los brazos para levantarse de un salto y despues le lanzó un puñetazo a Álvaro, quien hizo lo mismo, al final los dos puños chocaron y empezaron a lanzarse fuertes puñetazos el uno al otro mientras gritaban, puñetazos que chocaban entre sí, era una pelea sorprendente, parecía sacada de un manga, un rato después, los dos se cansaron y pararon con un puño apollado en elo otro, los puños de ambos estaban rojos debido a los fuertes choques, salvo que en el caso de Álvaro que tenía los guantes algo rotos debido a las colisiones de los puños de los dos, el pelo de Álvaro volvió a la normalidad, al igual que sus orejas y sus ojos, y después los dos se desplomaron en el suelo.

Álvaro: joder, en serio, no pense que hubiese un ser humano que peleara así, si no estuvieras podrida serías una gran rival.

Shimmer: Tú tampoco lo has hecho mal, te has ganado el derecho a pedirme una cosa.

Álvaro: Que te disculpes con mi amiga.

Shimmer: Hecho, disculpame FLuttershy, no te volveré a molestar hoy.

Fluttershy: Disculpas aceptadas, creo...

Álvaro: Flutter, saca de mi mochila unos tubos con líquido rojo, mi mochila esta en la taquilla, tú sabes cual es mi combinación.

Fluttershy: Vale.

Fluttershy sacó unos tubos que contenían un liquido rojo de la mochila de Álvaro.

Álvaro: Vale, ahora danos uno a cada uno.

Fluttershy le acercó un tuvo a Álvaro y otro a Shimmer, Álvaro cogió el tuvo a duras penas y lo abrió.

Álvaro: Shimmer, ábrelo y bébetelo, te curara, pero te aviso de que el sabor no es el mejor del mundo.

Shimmer: Je, maldito gusano, mira que dejarme hecha mierda y después ser benevolente, no sabes cuanto te odio.

Álvaro: Sólo bébetelo y deja de lloriquear.

Tras esto, Álvaro ingerió el líquido que había en el tubo con cara de asco, al igual que Shimmer.

Álvaro(poniendose en pie): Dios! Qué mal sabe, tengo que hacer algo con el sabor de inmediato...

Shimmer(poniendose en pie): Te juro que me vengaré Álvaro, me vengaré por esta humillación.

Álvaro: Sí sí, lo que tú digas, ahora piérdete, fantasma.

Shimmer(largándose): Nos volveremos a ver.

[Punto de vista de Álvaro]

Otra vez, me he vuelto más fuerte de repente y volví a ser normal, qué demonios pasaba? No lo sabía en ese entonces, pero un grupo de gente que había estado viendo la pelea se acercó y me preguntó varias cosas, en especial, un chico rubio con musculos que parecían sacados de esteroides, al cual se le conocería como Bulk Miters.

Bulk: Álvaro, cómo conseguiste la fuerza y el valor necesarios para pelear con Sunset Shimmer?!

Twilight y Spike: Sunset Shimmer?

Lyra: Sí, Álvaro, y cómo hiciste lo del pelo?

yo: Lo del pelo, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estais hablando, pero lo del valor y la fuerza, las saqué al ver a mi amiga Fluttershy en peligro, no creo que se deba permitir que se cometa tal atrocidad del bullying, y si nadie hacia nada, pues aquí estoy yo, para darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

Me dí la vuelta y ví que Fluttershy estaba sonrojadísima, parecía un tomate.

Yo: Bueno, bueno, ya está bien, por favor.

Después, todos se fueron y solo quedamos, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy y yo.

Fluttershy: Sigo sin poder creer que dejases a Sunset Shimmer en ese estado.

Twilight: Sunset Shimmer?!

Fluttershy: Es que la conoces?

Twilight: algo así.

Yo: Es más parecido a un ajuste de cuentas que a una relación de conocidos.

Twilight(haciendo gestos parecidos a los de los caballos): En fin, me llam...

Yo(interrumpiendola, haciendo las presentaciones): En fin, mejor hago yo las presentaciones que sino nos tiramos aquí medio año, (apuntando a Twilight), Twilight-(apuntando a Fluttershy), Fluttershy, Fluttershy, (apuntando otra vez a Twilight) Twilight, ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, dime Fluttershy, por qué te estaba molestando esa zorra con pelo de bacon?

Twilight: Oí algo de una corona.

Fluttershy: Sí.

Twilight: aún la tienes?

Fluttershy: No.

Twilight: Pero sabes qué le pasó?

Fluttershy: Se la entregué a la directora Celes... (viendo a Spike al lado de mis pies) ¡Ay, qué perrito tan mono! (dándole una galleta de perro) toma cachorrito, ¿no daríais lo que fuera por saber qué esta pensando ahora mismo?

Twilight: Normalmente me lo dice.

Fluttershy(mirando extrañada a Twilight): Qué quieres decir?

Mientras tanto, Spike estaba negando con la cabeza y haciendo gestos con la pata para que dejase de hablar mientras que yo vocalizaba "corta el rollo" sin sonido y exagerado para que Twilight lo entendiera, luego Fluttershy nos miró y yo hice como si nada mientras que Spike dio unos ladridos.

Twilight: No nada, sobre la corona...

Fluttershy: Me la encontré en el patio delantero y la cogí discretamente, después de dejar las cosas en mi taquilla se la llevé a la directora celestia.

Yo: Vale, Twilight deja que te acompañe, será un gusto para mí guiarte.

Twilight: De verdad? Pensé que te llevarías mal con la directora, más que nada lo pensé por como te ves.

Yo(en voz alta): Nah, si nos llevamos de puta madre. (en mi mente), Si tuviese una Death Note, quizás pusiera el nombre de Celestia en él, sólo quizás.

Twilight: En fin, en marcha.

Yo(apuntando hacia el lado contrario al que caminaba Twilight): Es por aquí.

Twilight(caminando al lado correcto): Ya me lo imaginaba.

Yo: Te crees que soy tonto o qué? Obviamente te equivocaste de lado.

Fluttershy: Ah, Twilight, las mascotas no están permitidas en el instituto, lo digo por Spike, escóndelo en la mochila, es lo que hago yo.

Tras esto, salieron unos animales de la mochila de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Se sienten muy solos y me paso todo el día en el instituto.

Yo: aww, quetieeerno.

Tras esto, sono el timbre.

Fluttershy(alarmada): Oh, no, llego tarde a clase!

Tras esto, Fluttershy metió a los animales en la mochila y salió corriendo.

Yo: Está bien, próxima parada, el despacho de la directora.

Twilight: okey?

[unos minutos después]

Habíamos llegado al despacho de la directora, yo me pegué a la pared sudando, y Twilight y Spike me mira extrañados.

Yo(con una sonrisa nerviosa): Entra tú, yo me quedo aquí.

Spike: Haciendo qué exactamente?

Yo(ccon una sonrisa aun mas nerviosa): Esto... Esperandoos, qué sino? jejeje...

Twilight: Okey.

Tras esto Twilight entró y dejó la mochila en el suelo, yo estaba escondiendome rezando porque la directora no me hubiese visto.

Twilight: Hola, mi nombre es...

Directora Celestia(interrumpiendo a Twilight): Perdon por interrumpir, podrías Esperar un momento?

Twilight: Claro.

Tras esto la directora salió y me vió en la pared.

Yo: Va, vaya coincidencia mas real, no me estaba escondiendo ni nada por el estilo, jejeje.

En ese momento, sentí como mis neuronas, junto con Twilight se daban un facepalm.

Directora Celestia: Entra, que tengo que hablar contigo tambien.

Yo: Mierda.

Twilight: Como iva diciendo, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy nueva aquí, me enteré de que Fluttershy había traido una corona aquí.

Directora Celestia: Sí, la verdad es que no se cómo acabó en el jardín frontal,(mirandome con sospecha) Álvaro, fuiste tú?

Yo: En serio? Por favor, ni siquiera me peino, y siempre llevo la misma ropa, aunque tampoco es que tenga mucha variedad, por qué demonios me interesaria en una corona? Ademas, esta es la primera vez que entro en su despacho.

Directora Celestia: Buen punto, perdon por acusarte, Twilight, estas interesada en presentarte para princesa del baile de otoño?

Twilight: Pues lo cierto es que... princesa del baile de otoño?

Yo: en cada baile de cada estación los alumnos votan por una alumna para que sea princesa del baile.

Directora Celestia: Esta vez también habrá un príncipe del baile de otoño, te interesaría participar Álvaro?

Yo: Depende, si no me obligáis a llevar corona sí, sino ni de coña.

Directora Celestia: Lo del príncipe del baile de otoño fue tan repentino que no nos dio tiempo a buscar corona.

Yo: Entonces quizá me anime, donde hay que firmar?

Directora Celestia: Pregúntaselo a Pinkie Pie, ella es la que dirige el montaje de la fiesta y la que se encarga de los concursos, ella dijo que se inspiro en proponer la idea del principe del baile de otoño al ver un acto digno de un principe de verdad de un chico del intituto.

Twilight(con ironía): Me pregunto quién será.

Yo(sin ionía): Yo también, debe ser muy buena persona, y popular entre las chicas.

Directora Celestia: Algo más?

Twilight(cogiendo la mochila y yendose): No, nada más.

Directora Celestia: Si tienes alguna pregunta mi puerta está siempre abierta, ah, Álvaro, ven que aun no hemos hablado.

Yo: Jo, pensé que me libraba.

Twilight: jajajaja.

Entré en el despacho de la directora y me senté, Celestia se sentó y se puso seria.

Yo: Y de qué queria hablar?

Directora Celestia: Sé lo de tu pelea con Sunset Shimmer.

Yo: Ah la pelea, mire, con el más debido respeto, si cree que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como alguien, sea hombre o mujer, le hace algo a una amiga mía, como en este caso Fluttershy, tiene todas las de perder, y si me dice que eso fue machista, un machista de verdad no la habría golpeado así porque la consideraría inferior, yo luche con ella de igual a igual, con todo el respeto que podía tenerle a un rival.

Directora Celestia: Ya... iva a decir que, debido a esa pelea que montaste, arriesgando tu estancia en este instituto, eras tu el que inspiro a Pinkie Pie.

Yo: ah, pues perdón por haberte dicho lo que te dije antes.

Directora Celestia: Sabes? Pinkie Pie me dijo que no fue una pelea de adolescentes normal, dijo que tu pelo se volvió algo mas rubio y tus ojos mas rojizos, y que le pareció ver que tus orejas se afilaban un poco, en resumen, que parecía una pelea sacada de una serie de dibujos japoneses.

Yo: Se llaman animes, tanto cuesta aprenderse ese nombre? Y a mí no me lo pareció.

Directora Celestia: Ya, pues, recuerdas cuando estampaste a Blueblood contra la pared? Yo te ví igual a cómo Pinkie Pie te vió.

Yo: En serio? Resulta que ahora soy un super sayan o qué?

Directora Celestia: No, estos sucesos me llevaron a investigar a fondo tu historia, quien eres, donde naciste, quiénes eran tus padres, y más cosas, cosas que tu desconoces de tí mismo.

Yo: Un momento, cómo demonios conseguiste esos datos?

Directora Celestia: Mi prima trabaja en la Cia así que le pedí ayuda.

Yo: Joder, ahora sí que no voy a poder dormir.

Directora Celestia: Bueno, indagamos e indagamos hasta el fondo, y descubrimos cuál era el nombre de tu madre biológica.

Yo: Y cuál es? Si se puede saber.

Directora Celestia: Su nombre era Impa, un nombre bastante peculiar y aque no parecía ser de nuestro país, así que busqué más información, y descubrí lo siguiente: (abriendo su laptop y leyendo en voz alta): "Impa era la lider de una tribu guerrera de las extintas 100 años atras tierras de hyrule conocida cómo Sheikas", después, busqué información sobre los Sheikas y descubrí lo siguiente: "Los Sheika eran guerreros de pelo rubio con largas trenzas, tanto hombres como mujeres, de ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas, simbolo de que pertenecían a Hyrule", y también descubrí esto otro: "Los Sheika se extinguieron casi por completo junto con Hyrule por la lideresa de los Sheika, se descubrió hace poco que dicha mujer murió 16 años atrás al dar a luz a un niño de pelo negro que tuvo con un humano normal y corriente, se desconoce la identidad de este niño pero se cree que aún anda rondando por las calles".

Yo(un poco harto): ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Celestia?

Directora Celestia: A que tú, Álvaro Pedregal, no eres un humano corriente, eres... !UN SHEIKA!

Yo: pff, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, MENUDO DESCOJONE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ME MEO, TE JURO QUE ME MEO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Directora Celestia: Todo encaja, tú mismo sabes que si tuvieses siempre la fuerza que tuviste para golpear a Blueblood saltarías muchísimo mas alto, además, fijo que te han preguntado por algo de tu pelo, me equivoco?

Yo: no, pero, sacar de ahí que soy medio sheikah es un completo disparate, es cierto que en esos momentos no me sentia como siempre, sino capaz de hacer más de lo normal, pero...

Directora Celestia: Eso podría ser un síntoma, otra cosa que no quise decirte, a parte de algo mas rubio, tenías tambien el pelo un poco más largo.

Yo: Sí pero...

Voz misteriosa: Creela, no preguntes, creela porque tiene razón.

Yo(en mi mente): Qué fue eso? quién anda ahí?

De pronto me ví en una especie de lago que no cubría, parecía mas una orilla, no solo no cubría, sino que no tenía fin, lo único de tierra que encontre fue una mini isla con un árbol muerto de color negro en el centro, todo era blanco, a excepción de ese árbol.

Yo(extrañado): Dónde estoy?

De pronto, escuche un sonido como de viento detras de mí, me dí la vuelta y ví una silueta negra de mi estatura de textura nebulosa sentada en el suelo.

Silueta(con voz distorsionada): Estás en tu región mental, un lugar en el que puedes refugiarte.

Yo: Y tú quién eres?

Silueta(con voz distorsionada): Soy lo que llamáis "Mundo", "Dios", "La verdad", "La unidad", "El universo" y finalmente...

Tras esto, la silueta se levantó y desapareció. Después volvió aparecer detras de mí, yo me dí la vuelta y donde había una isla ahora hay una puerta enorme, la silueta estaba frente a ella señalandome.

Verdad(con voz distorsionada): ... Yo soy tú.

Yo: Vale, qué quieres de mí.

Verdad: De tí no busco nada, sólo vengo a darte respuestas, pero te aviso, una visita una respuesta y no te mostraré nada más que la verdad.

Yo: Es cierto que soy un Sheikah?

Verdad: Acércate a la puerta, dentro hayarás la respuesta que buscas, no verás nada más que la verdad.

Yo me acerqué a la puerta y esta se abrió, de pronto, empecé a ver imágenes, una mujer de pelo rubio con una trenza larguísima y ojos rojos matando a otras personas, después, la misma mujer huyendo, solo que esta vez tenía los ojos de color naranja amarillento y el pelo de color azul oscuro, luego ví a un hombre de pelo y ojos negros besando a la mujer y después la cara de esa mujer sonriendole a un bebé.

Yo(gritando): Dios, mi cabeza va a estallar con tanta información! Haz que pareeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Después de eso, ví a la misma mujer llena de sangre dejándo una cesta con un bebé parecidísimo a mí en la puerta de un orfanato y vi a la mujer diciendo mi nombre mientras, con su último aliento y completamente llena de sangre, hacía un hechizo para después ser atravesada por una lanza y desaparecer, luego ví una imagen del mismo bebé siendo recogido por la mujer del orfanato. Finalmente, dí un grito desgarrador para aparecer en el mismo lugar de antes.

Verdad(con voz distorsionada): Y bien? Qué tal ha ido?

Yo: No pude deducir mucho, solo que es cierto que soy un Sheikah, y que durante estos últimos 16 años no me he dado cuenta de nada.

Verdad(con voz distorsionada): Yo ya he cumplido mi labor aquí, no has visto nada más que la verdad, ahora: despierta.

Tras esto, me fui de ahí y miré a mi alrededor, volvía a estar en el despacho de Celestia, Celestia estaba a mi lado, mirandome con una cara de preocupación.

Directora Celestia: Álvaro, estás bien?

Yo: Qué? Ah, sí, sí, de fábula.

Directora Celestia: Podrías decirme donde estabas?

Yo: En... un lugar sin importancia, parece que tenías razón, soy mitad Sheikah.

Directora Celestia: Aún no lo has entendido del todo, no solo eres mitad sheikah, tú eres el último Sheikah que queda en el mundo.

Yo: Me gustaría saber más sobre los Sheikah, sobre todo el por qué no me dí cuenta antes.

Directora Celestia: Supongo que porque tus habilidades como Sheikah no se habían despertado aún, la pregunta es, por qué tardaron tanto en florecer?

Dijo est para despues rebuscar entre un montón de libros y sacar uno enorme con la portada de color marrón con el ojo de la verdad de zelda ocarina of time en la portada, el libro se titulaba "Historia Sheikah".

Yo: Qué es eso?

Directora Celestia(poniendo el libro en la mesa): Conforme al tema de que eres un Sheikah, revélaselo solo a aquellos en quienes confíes y si tienes dudas, consulta este libro, mi tataratatarabuela se dedicaba a estuidiar los sheikah, escribó un libro pero estaba en latín antiguo, así que lo traducí a nuestro idioma en este otro, tambien logré salvar las imágenes, te pueden ayudar a entender mejor el conenido del libro.

Yo: Gracias Celestia, y cuando le devuelvo el libro?

Directora Celestia: Puedes quedartelo, de poco me iva a servir a mí.

Yo: Muchas gracias, Directora Celestia.

Directora Celestia: Solo Celestia vale.

De lo que no me había dado cuenta es de que Sunset Shimmer escuchó la conversación desde fuera, cuando me oyó levantarme se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sunset: Así que mitad Sheikah eh? Creo que me voy a divertir.

Continuará...

 **Hola, perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo cap, pero es todo culpa del instituto, en fin, aquí termina el cap 6**


	7. Un héroe sin saberlo

No me podía creer que era un Sheikah, pero era verdad, celestia me dió este libro, seguramente para resolver mis dudas, es decir, si me entran, tenía un montón de dudas ahora mismo, pero no quería sacar el libro por el último consejo que me dió Celestia antes de marchar: Solo dile a aquellos en los que confíes que eres un sheika.

Yo(para mí mismo): Qué querría decir con eso?

De pronto escucho como me suenan las tripas, así que me dirijo hacia la cafetería, y veo a Fluttershy y a Twilight en la fila para la comida, de pronto a Fluttershy se le cae macedonia y Twilight acaba perdida, me acerco un poco para decirles hola.

Fluttershy: Perdón, pero creo que es muy mala idea.

Yo: El qué?

Twilight: Voy a presentarme como candidata a princesa del baile de otoño.

Yo: Y qué tiene de malo?

Fluttershy(cogiendo servilletas y limpiando a Twilight): Pues que Sunset Shimmer siempre quiere ser la princesa del baile, y cuando ella quiere algo lo consigue, le amargará la vida a cualquiera.

yo: Vaya, que mala perdedora, lo llego a saber y no me planteo presentarme a candidato a principe del baile de otoño.

Fluttershy: te vas a presentar como principe?

Yo: Sip.

Fluttershy: Sabes que Sunset será la princesa, no?

yo: Sabes que no tiene por qué, cierto? Twilight se presenta a princesa del baile de otoño.

Fluttershy: Para eso tendria que convencerlos a todos, a los deportistas, los ecologistas, los tecnológicos, los roqueros, los amantes de la moda, los de teatro...

Twilight: Por qué todos los ponis...

Ahí es cuando le doy un capón disimulado junto a Spike, y esta corrige la pregunta.

Twilight: Digo... Por qué todo el mundo esta separado de esta forma?

Yo: Sí, a mí tambien me parece raro.

Fluttershy: No era así en vuestros institutos?

Yo: Nop, la unica vez que lo veía así era con los canis de mierda, nada mas.

Fluttershy: Aquí cada uno se junta con los sullos, pero las dos únicas cosas que todos tienen en comun es que saben que Álvaro es el puto amo y que Sunset Shimmer governará el instituto hasta que nos graduemos.

Twilight y yo: No si yo puedo impedirlo!

Tras esto, Twilight le dió un mordisco directo a la manzana, yo cogí la mía y me dispuse a darle un mordisco pero me detuve a mitad de camino.

Yo(extrañado): Un momento, cómo que el puto amo?

Fluttershy: Bueno, le diste una paliza a Sunset Shimmer solo por protegerme.

Yo: Pero ella tambien me la dio a mí, recuerdas?

Twilight: Ahora no es momento para eso, donde me puedo inscribir.

Fluttershy: Para ambos concursos está la que lo organiza todo en el polideportivo, decidle a ella que quereis participar y os dará la lista de inscripción.

Twilight: Vale.

Yo: Gracias por la info.

Proseguimos comiendo, hasta que Soarin se nos acercó.

Yo: Qué pása Spider.

Soarin(mostrandome una ubicacion en el movil): Hola Principe, ha habido otro cambio de planes,

entrenamos a las 7 de la tarde aquí.

Ahí me dí cuenta de que estaba realmente lejos de mi casa.

Yo: Pos... me queda lejos, llegaré tarde a casa.

Fluttershy: Pero si esta cerca de donde vivo yo.

Yo: En serio?

Fluttershy: Si, vivo en una casa de campo, por asi decirlo, cerca del bosque de esa misma calle.

Yo: En ese caso, sé que es un poco raro que un chico le pida esto a una chica, pero, podría pasar la noche en tú casa?

Fluttershy(en shock, pero con una sonrisa): Tú, en mi casa?

Yo: Si el problema es la cama puedo dormir en el suelo, me acomodo facilmente en cualquier sitio duro.

Fluttershy(aun en shok y sonriendo): Hoy, por la noche...

Yo: Si no puedo ya me las apañaré para llegar a mi casa.

Fluttershy(mas feliz de lo normal): No, quédate esta noche, incluso todo el mes si quieres no tengo prisa.

Yo: En serio? Vaya gracias, entonces se lo diré a mis padres.

Soarin: Genial, nosotros dormiremos en un piso que alquilamos cerca, nos veremos allí, Principe.

Yo: Igualmente, Spider.

Fluttershy y Twilight(extrañadas): Príncipe?

Yo: Es mi apodo, Príncipe de Persia.

Fluttershy y Twilight: Aaaah vale.

Fluttershy(sonrojada): Lo cierto es que te pega.

Yo: Gracias.

Después de esto, Twilight y yo terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al polideportivo, lugar que estaba decorado a niveles titánicos.

Yo: Esto es el polideportivo o la discoteca?

Twilight: Ahora mismo no tengo ni idea.

-voz familiar-: Cuidado ahí a bajo!

Tras esto, Twilight y yo miramos hacia arriba, desde donde venía una tormenta de serpentinas, al ver esto, yo salté a león(lanzándome de cabeza para terminar rodando en el suelo) hacia un lado esquivando las serpentinas, pero Twilight no actuó a tiempo y le cayeron todas, luego vi a la portadora de la voz, que era ni mas ni menos que...

Yo: Que hay Pinkie? Por qué no me dijiste que estabas a cargo de la decoracion y de los concursos?

Pinkie: Hola Alvi, no me habías preguntado.

despues de esto, Pinkie se puso a inflar un globo.

Yo: Buen punto.

Twilight: Espera, Pinkie Pie y tú os conocéis?

Tras esto, Pinkie dejo de soplar y se le escapo todo el aire del globo, dandole en la cara, a consecuencia de esto yo me empecé a reir. Tras esto, Pinkie se dirigió rápidamente hacia Twilight.

Pinkie(agarrando a Twilight de la camisa): Eres adivina?

Yo(aún descojonandome): No, te aseguro yo que no.

Twilight: A menos que eso sea algo que puedas hacer aquí.

Pinkie(soltando a Twilight): Bueno, normalmente no.

Twilight: Fluttershy nos dijo que aqui nos podriamos apuntar a los consursos.

Pinkie(seria): Flutteshy eh? No deberíais fiaros mucho de esa chica timida, a veces puede ser muy mezquina.

Twilight: Fluttershy?

Yo: Mezquina?

Pinkie: Habeis tardado bastante en apuntaros, no? El baile es pasado mañana.

Twilight: Yo soy nueva aquí.

Yo: Y yo me acabo de enterar de que habrá un Principe del baile de otoño.

Pinkie: Bueno, eso es entendible, jeje, en cuanto a tí(a Twilight) no sabía que eras nueva, aunque... ahora que te miro bien me resultas familiar.

Yo tragué saliva disimuladamente.

Pinkie: Tienes una hermana gemela en la ciudad que tiene un perro llamado Spike igualito a ese?

Spike estaba jugando con un globo cual perro, y yo estaba suspirando de alivio.

Twilight(dudosa): Tal vez.

Pinkie: Lo sabía, (dándome el formulario) aqui tienes Alvi, el formulario.

Yo: Gracias.

Pinkie(dandole a Twilight otro formulario): Aquí tienes el tuyo.

Twilight(dudosa): eem.

yo: Ah, dejame apuntarla a mí, se hizo daño en la mano y no podra moverla muy bien el día de hoy.

Pinkie: Oh, pobrecilla, ¿qué le pasó?

Yo(escribiendo el nombre de Twilight en el formulario): Ah, nada, un simple esguince leve que le provoqué sin querer de un susto, listo, ahora escribo mi nombre en el otro.

Tras esto, rellene mi formulario con total normalidad.

Yo: Listo, aquí tienes.

Pinkie: Vale, por cierto, que sepas su nombre vale, pero su apellido?

Yo: Somos amigos de la infancia, practicamente nacimos juntos.

Pinkie: Ahora lo pillo.

De pronto escuché una puerta abrirse, Twilight y yo giramos la cabeza para despues ver a una chica de pelo rubio largo recogido al final, de piel naranja con pecas blancas en la cara y ojos verdes que iva acompañado por un hombre de piel roja pelo castaño claro anaranjado y ojos de color verde, quienes cargaban con unas cajas con botellas.

Chica: Alguien pidió un cargamento de gaseosa de manzana?

Pinkie: Yo, yo, yoyoyoyoyo.

Twilight y yo: Applejack?

Yo: Seguramente el otro sea BigMc.

Applejack(apuntándome): Yo te conozco, eres el que le dió una paliza a Sunset Shimmer, lo raro es que se te considere un héroe y no un machista.

Yo: Sí, verdad?

Tras esto Applejack se puso a beber una botella de sidra.

Pinkie: Twilight y Álvaro se han presentado a princesa y principe del baile de otoño.

Ante esto Applejack escupió todo el líquido encima mío.

Applejack: Chica, es una malísima idea.

Twilight: Por qué?

Applejack: Seguramente Sunset se te presente como una niña buena, pero luego te apuñalará por la espalda.

Ante esto yo me quedo indignado, por las acciones de Sunset Shimmer, pero a la vez extrañado por algo que no tiene nada que ver.

Twilight: Sí pero es algo que tengo que hacer Applejack.

Applejack: Bueno, allá tú, un momento como supiste que me llamo Applejack?

Era rarísimo, parecía que ya la había visto antes en el pasado, pero no me acuerdo, por lo que la mire detenidamente y con intriga, a lo que ella se inquieta.

Applejack(nerviosa): Y-y tú por qué me miras de ese modo?

Yo: Nos habíamos visto antes? es que me resultas familiar.

Twilight: Pero si te sabes su nombre.

Yo: No me refería a eso.

Applejack: Lo cierto es que tambien creo haberte visto antes, pero no me acuerdo de cuando.

Ante esto, ambos comenzamos a intentar hacer memoria, pero nada, no conseguíamos acordarnos de nada.

BigMc: En serio no te acuerdas de aquel niño que te salvo de aquellos ladrones cuando estabas en primaria?

Applejack: Ah Sí, recuerdo que los mandó a todos al hospital por lesiones graves: Roturas de ambos brazos y piernas, cabezas abiertas, hemorragias internas, etc.

Flashback.

Se ve a Applejack de niña siendo acorralada por cuatro ladrones con malas intenciones.

Applejack(a punto de llorar): Por favor, no me hagais daño.

Ladron 1: Te perdonaremos la vida siempre que nos des todo lo que tienes, jejeje.

Ladron 2(cogiendo un collar con una joya con forma de manzana del cuello de Applejack): Uuh, parece que tenemos a toda una señorita aquí.

Applejack(asustada): Por favor eso no, es un regalo de mi abuelita.

Ladron 3: Seguramente tenga más cosas.

Ladrón 4: En ese caso, más te vale ir dandonoslas.

Voz seria: Hey vosotros.

Al oir esta voz, los ladrones se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un niño de pelo negro y ojos afilados de color negro de la misma edad que Applejack, que sostenía una espada de madera.

Ladrón 1: Tú qué coño quieres enano? Lárgate antes de que te demos una paliza.

Niño: Eso debería deciroslo yo.

Ladrón 2: Cómo?

Niño: Solo que un poco más cambiado, en plan así: (eleva su espada de madera de forma que acaba apuntando a los ladrones) Devolvedle sus cosas y largáos antes de que os masacre como los gusanos que sois.

Tras decir esto, los cuatro ladrones rodearon al niño.

Ladron 3: Vaya vaya tenemos a un charlatán aquí.

Ladrón 4: Por qué llevara esa espada? Fijo que se cree un samurai.

Ladron 1: Ya sea con ella o con el, alguien sufrira, si se pelea contra nosotros estando solo siempre hay muerte.

Niño: Es cierto, de hecho ya estáis muertos.

Todos excepto el niño: Qué?

Tras esto el niño le dió una fuerte estocada en el estomago al ladrón 1, haciendo que este retrocediera para después romperle ambas piernas de un tajo.

Niño: al que se le ocurra escapar, bueno, digamos que tendrá una vida muy corta.

Ladrón 1: Tienes suerte de que me haya despistado, pero no creo que pase lo mismo con los otros.

Ante esto, uno de los ladrones sacó un cuchillo y salto hacia el niño.

Niño: Cómo que suerte?

Tras esto, el niño giro mientras daba un golpe lateral con su espada, el cual le dio al ladron que salto en la cabeza, abriendosela por el lado, tras esto, el niño miro a los demas.

Niño: Qué quereis que os parta? Los brazos, las costillas, los pies, las manos...? sabeis que? Simplemente os sacaré los dientes a espadazos.

Y así lo hizo, con una mirada fría en el rostro, empezó a darles de hostias sacandoles todos los dientes y abriendoles un poco la cabeza, por no decir que les rompió las costillas y las piernas junto con el brazo izquierdo.

Niño(dandose la vuelta hacia el ladron 1): Ahora te toca a tí.

Tras esto, el niño empezó a darle incontables golpes en la cabeza al ladrón, hasta que quedo inconsciente con la cabeza abierta, cuando el ultimo ladron se desplomó, este soltó el collar con una joya con forma de manzana y el niño lo cogió.

Niño(hacia Applejack con bastante tranquilidad): Hey, esto es tuyo?

Applejack(asustada): S-sí, es un regalo de mi abuelita.

Niño: Vale, ahora, date la vuelta.

Applejack obedeció con miedo y el niño empezó a acercarse a ella.

Applejack(en su mente): Seguramente intente robarme como los otros, que hago? si grito fijo que me golpea como a esos chicos, que debo hacer? Tengo miedo.

Pero Applejack estaba equivocada, el niño le puso el collar en el cuello.

Applejack(sorprendida): Qué?

Niño(sonriendo y con un rostro mas amable): Un collar tan bonito no deve llevarse en el bolsillo, aun mas si es un regalo.

Applejack(sonrojada): Qué? Quién?

Niño: Eso no importa ahora, estás herida? Te han hecho algo?

Applejack(roja cómo un tomate): N-n-no te acerques tanto.

Niño: Te han hecho daño, sí o no?

Applejack(aún roja cómo un tomate): N-n-no, e-e-e-estoy b-b-bi-bi-b-bien (en su cabeza) Quién es este chico? Y cómo es que puede ser así tras haber dejado hechos mierda a esos ladrones?

Niño: Menos mal, por cierto, deberías haber intentado defenderte, tienes pinta de ser más que capaz de ello.

Applejack(mas tranquila): Perdón.

Niño: No te disculpes, anda, vamos a llevarte a tu casa y se lo contamos todo a tu familia, vale?

Applejack(sonriendo): Vale, desde ahora seré mas valiente.

Fin del flashback.

Applejack: Lo cierto es que parecía un caballero en toda regla, actuando sin remordimientos y encima gentil, recuerdo que ese fue uno de mis primeros amores, pero no volvi a saber más de él, ni siquiera supe su nombre.

Yo: Pues debió ser un gran tío.

Applejack: Y tanto.

BigMc: Pues eras tú.

Aqui hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos, hasta que Applejack y yo nos pusimos a gritar "Quéeeeee?!" como locos.

Applejack(alteradisima): Pero cómo va a ser él?! Si desapareció sin dejar rastro, ni si quiera nos dijo su nombre.

BigMc: Durante mis tiempos en la policía estuve investigando acerca de ese chico, era huérfano y vivia viajando a distintas ciudades, pero nunca se quedaba en ellas mas de una semana, siendo este el caso de nuestra ciudad natal, antes de que fuesemos a vivir con la abuela Smith.

Yo: anda, pero si le pasaba lo mismo que yo.

BigMc: Pues esa información me costo mi trabajo en el cuerpo de policía.

Applejack(nerviosa): Eso pudo ser coincidencia, no es mas que una coincidencia!

BigMc: Además, por lo que cuentan debe ser alguien que puede pasar muy rapido de la furia a la alegria pero que no es bipolar.

Yo: Como yo...

Applejack(nerviosa): Existen las multiples coincidencias, sabes?

BigMc: Además, por la razón por la cual lucho contra Sunset Shimmer, fijo que es considerado un héroe en vez de el malo de la pelicula,(se acerca a mí) Ponte serio un momento.

Yo: Vale.

Afilo mis ojos y mi boca esta completamente recta.

BigMc: Por no decir que tienen la misma mirada.

Yo(volviendo a ser alegre): No iras en serio, no? Hey Applejack, qué locura, eh?

Applejack se me queda mirando.

Yo: Applejack?

Applejack no responde y se queda mirandome fijamente.

Applejack(en su cabeza): Va de ciudad en ciudad + parece bipolar sin serlo + es considerado un heroe aun habiendo hecho algo malo + tiene la misma mirada = ES ÉL.

Tras esto, la cabeza de Applejack hecha humo y ella se pone roja como un tomate.

Yo(extrañado): Ehm... BigMc, qué le pasa a...?

Miro a BigMc, el cual esta de rodillas.

BigMc: Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita en ese entonces.

Yo(nervioso): Eeeeeh...

Twilight(susurrando): Y si nos largamos?

Yo(susurrando): No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Tras esto salimos corriendo del gimnasio con cara de "wtf" en dirección a... ninguna parte en especial.

[Unos minutos más tarde]

Habíamos llegado a un rincon de los pasillos que casi no tenía luz, Twilight estaba reventada mientras que yo estaba pensando en lo que dijo BigMc, todo encajaba, de pequeño solia practicar mucho con una espada de madera, mismo pelo y ojos, la semi-bipolaridad, y según ellos la cara.

Spike: Por qué no nos contaste que ya eras un héroe?

Yo(agitado): Porque no me acordaba de ello, joder que soy traceur en mi cabeza solo entran los saltos.

Twilight: Aún así, al menos ya tienes a una con la que ligar, eh Romeo?

Yo(serio): Vuelve a hacer una de esas bromas, no hay ovarios.

Tras esto apareció Sunset Shimmer en la entrada al lugar tétrico.

Sunset(apollada contra una taquilla): Debería haber supuesto que la princesa Celestia habría mandado a su mejor alumna y a su perro a por mi corona.

Twilight: Es mi corona.

Sunset(acercandose a nosotros): Bueno, bueno, mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es el Sheikah del instituto, que haces con ella, sigues el deber de tu clan?.

Yo: Como cojones sabes que soy un sheikah?, es más, como cojones sabes qué hace un sheikah?

Sunset: Hooolaaaa, wikipedia es omnisciente subnormal.

Yo(furioso): Te voy a...

Sunset: Yo que tu no me enfadaría.

Spike: No le hagas caso, Álvaro, dale una lección.

Yo(enfureciendo, lo cual activó mi modo sheikah): Eso es lo que voy a hacer Spike.

Spike: Mandala al otro barrio.

Sunset: Y tambien mantendria callado a tu chucho, no querríais que todos supieran que sois de otro mundo y que tú eres un sheikah, cierto?

Spike(enfadado): Es una amenaza?

Yo: Me cago en todos tus putos muertos shimmer como metas a mis amigos en esto te juro que te acordarás de mí toda tu puta vida.

Twilight: Calmaos chicos.

Sunset: No, no, que se desahoguen, para mí no es más que un pequeño contratiempo, tú no sabes nada de este lugar y yo ya lo tengo bajo control.

Yo: ya te gustaría a tí que fuese así.

Twilight: De todos modos, si ya controlas este sitio, por qué necesitas mi corona?

Yo: Sí, Te tomaste muchas molestias para cambiarla por la del instituto.

Sunset: Una pregunta para tí twilight, qué pasa cuando traes un elemento de la harmonía a un mundo alternativo?

Tras esto, Twilight empezó a dudar.

Sunset: Vaya, ¿no lo sabes, en serio? Jajajaja, y tú eres la mejor alumna de la princesa celestia?

Yo: pero vamos a ver, pedazo de subnormal, si nunca han viajado a un mundo alterno como este, como cojones van a saber lo que pasa?

Sunset: Se llama estudio, algo que a tí te vendría bien.

Yo: Hija de...

Sunset: En fin, que posibilidades habia de que Celestia encontrase a alguien tan inteligente como yo para convertirla en su protegida cuando dejé Equestria? Es muy triste que tú fueras la mejor opcion.

Tras esto Spike empezó a ladrarle a Sunset.

Sunset: En serio, yo que tu vigilaría a tu chucho, de verdad lamentaría que te lo quitaran.

Yo: Y yo lamentaría de verdad matarte sin haberte torturado antes.

Spike: Y eso es una amenaza, cerebro de Bacon.

Sunset: Aww, que listo es este perrito, pero yo que tú dejaría de charlar tanto, al fin y al cabo...(marchándose) Vuestra identidad está en juego, además, cómo quieres que te elijan princesa si no tienes ni idea sobre este lugar?

Tras esto, Sunset se marchó, yo aún estaba en modo sheikah, me enfurecí y golpeé una taquilla, cargándome la puerta.

Yo(calmandome, regresando a la normalidad): Tú tranquila Twilight, te juro que derrotaré a esa zorra.

Twilight: Sé que lo harás Álvaro, sé que lo harás.

El ambiente se puso muy oscuro de repente, pero esto no impidió que nuestros héroes siguieran pensando positivamente.

Continuará...

 **Perdon por no publicar nada últimamente, estoy trabajando en otros proyectos con un amigo y no encuentro tiempo para esto, el proximo fic que actualice sera equestrian tracers, esperadlo con ansias.**


End file.
